


Roses and Waves

by RivalSilver



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH AFFECTION, and ofc cute ass sakumarx aww yiss, chillin in cedar rapids //shot, country club!au, has roses and beach waves and soft sand, theyre at the beach ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/RivalSilver
Summary: The rose was beautiful, just like her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im putting my personal fav works from tumblr on here :D

    The sounds of light waves crashing among the sand enveloped the area, giving quite the relaxing demeanor. Seagulls squawking within the indigo skies were scarce, but still mixed in, providing nothing but comfort. Countless stars painted the beautiful sky, with the last bits of the sun peeking over the horizon of the ocean, with hints of orange and purple that reflected along the water.

    Her melodic laughter also added to the surrounding noises, yet it was by far the loveliest noise among the beach. With her arms spread out, her movements swayed, Sakura twirled her petite body around, her troubles virtually non-existent. Her flats lay tossed near the rock they happened to stop at, which allowed for her bare feet to tap their way along the edge of the soft waves of the ocean. Once pale cheeks were now dusted with a reddish hue, and her eyes were a bit hazy, which complimented the wide smile that etched her pink lips. Sakura’s body was hugged within a pink summer dress, designed with yellow and red flowers, the end cutting off just along her knees. The smooth fabric of her dress fluttered along with the crisp zephyr. A simple rose rested on her right ear – everyone knew of her adoration for flowers.

    Tossing the coat of his suit on said rock, the blond moved his hands about, beginning to roll his white sleeves up to his elbows. He then loosened the orchid tie that hung around his neck, exhaling softly as the need for formalities was no longer necessary – at least with his appearance. Violet eyes gazed at the young woman as she danced about, carefree as can be. A whimsical chuckle breathed through his mouth at how happy she was, despite her current situation. And he had to admit, of course, the way the beautiful colors of the sun kissed her skin entranced him by how stunning she looked. He had known her through their bump-ins either in his office or in the country club, simply in a professional environment, and only discussing topics involving her brother, Ryoma, since the two had a collaboration within their work.

    So, Xander did not know. In fact, it was a bit _too_ late, when he realized that her alcohol tolerance was severely thin. What she had consumed, to him, was nothing, and was what to her, enough to interrupt her basic train of thought and leave her mind blank.

    The two toasted at an appreciation ceremony held for Ryoma down at the country club, and she happened to be making a toast for her brother, who had sent her in his absence due to sudden hardships arising and clouding his schedule. Xander was not quite sure if she drank, but after her shaky speech, he had walked up to her and offered her a drink to calm her nerves. It seemed to work, as she had relaxed, but did not notice that the alcohol had done its work a bit _too_ much.

    Suddenly, she had swayed a bit to the left underneath her crossed legs, her body then falling down and allowing gravity to take its toll. With a soft thud, she landed atop the grainy sand, her hands on either side of her, her lips forming an ‘o.’ Wide, strawberry-colored eyes blinked in stupor, before closing as joyous giggles sang from her.

    “Sakura.”

    Halting her giggles, the young woman tilted her head up, hazy, yet happy eyes meeting his own. She visibly jumped at the hand Xander offered her, palm side up, awaiting for her to clasp it with her own. “Please, let me help you back up,” she heard him offer, watching as his lips formed a soft smile. Even while drunk, Xander’s smile did not fail to fluster her, as her face heated up in shyness.

    Much to his surprise, Sakura covered her face with her palm after shaking the residue of sand away, hesitant to take his hand.

    She was naïve of many things, but not of her crush with him. Throughout their hard work, and her job as her brother’s messenger, Sakura’s visits to Xander’s office was something she found herself looking forward to. Even with her shyness at the beginning, he was kind enough to ease her anxiousness by striking a conversation before their meetings that had little to nothing to do with the task at hand – one that she remembered in particular was when they talked about gardening to comfort her bundled nerves. He was not the intimidating man she thought he would be – cold, arrogant, maybe even harsh. In contrast to her biases, Xander was a very respectful man, kind, and sympathetic, as he held patience for her anxiety of having to socialize with other people.

    It did not take much for her to comprehend that she really enjoyed Xander’s presence. Sakura harbored feelings for him…

    His soft, hearty laugh broke her from her gaze at his palm. Xander waved his palm in front of her for emphasis as he spoke. “I’m sure there are better places to be on than the sand.”

    Shaking her head, she mindlessly grabbed his hand, and in one swift tug she was back to her feet. But before she was able to move a single muscle, the blond gave her body a gentle heave forward. Bodies collided, her face barely reaching his broad chest, hiding her beet red cheeks. Eyes closing, Sakura inhaled through her nose, and relaxed as she allowed the scent of his cologne to overcome her senses. “M-Mr. Xander…”

    His smile barely widened. Though he wished to continue, this was not the way do to so, not when Sakura was intoxicated and vulnerable. Sighing, he gazed down at her, as she almost clung to him. “I will take you home,” he offered quietly. “I will not take no for an answer.” There was no way he was leaving her alone in her state. At least he could sleep well knowing she had gone home safely.

    He thanked the Gods that this was not the first time he had given her a ride back home.

    She didn’t object with stutters, or decline politely like she usually did to a majority of his offerings. Instead, she stayed quiet, merely nodding in a daze. She could feel it – the wave of unconsciousness about to hit her, and right against Xander too!

    He picked her up effortlessly the moment her body gave in as she finally blacked out. Quietly, Xander merely picked her up into his arms, and stepped over to his coat that rested on the big rock. After a bit of struggling, he covered her body with his coat, as the sunset was long gone and the air grew colder. Picking up her flats, he did not utter a single peep as he made his way along the waves of the beach towards the parking lot nearby. Taking her home was his priority at that moment.

    Xander was also naïve like the woman in his arms, for he too, came to enjoy her as a person, and now harbored strong feelings for her. Though he was quite nervous to admit this to her, each day, it was growing much more difficult not to be around her, _near_ her. _One day_ – _soon_ – he told himself, would he finally confess to the woman. But for now, simply being with her and being able to enjoy this day with her was enough for him.

    He was also unaware of her feelings that were mutual to his own, but it would not be long until he would figure it out.

* * *

    She had awoken home – sick, and noted the missing rose that was no longer on her ear. How odd that of all things to consider, she began the day with that realization.

* * *

    He placed the rose on his desk, still in surprise as to how little it had withered. It looked beautiful, just like her.

**Author's Note:**

> im dyin scoob


End file.
